Random Days At World Academy
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Ini cerita SANGAT PENDEK dengan berbagai pairing dan ceritanya..yah..sebagaimana yang pernah saya buat..TIDAK MENDIDIK.. Ini adalah mengenai jika China dan Korea bosan dan mencari kesibukan lain yaitu..MENGERJAI ORANG LAIN..
1. AsaKiku

Disclaimer: aduh..akhir-akhir ini saya suka merandom jadi..yah..terciptalah ff ga jelas ini.. semua chara adalah milik abang HiMaruya kecuali sifat OOC yang mereka miliki di ff tidak benar ini..

Warning: cacat, alay, ga jelas, wah..ya begitulah..jadi bingung mau nulis apa XDD

* * *

**RANDOM DAYS AT WORLD ACADEMY**

_Suatu hari di kelas Asia di World Academy.._

Korea: bosan daze~

China: aku juga bosan, aru..

Korea: jailin orang yuk, hyung?

China: ..hayulah..siapa tapinya?

Korea: yang deket-deket dulu aja..tuh si Japan anak rajin daze~

China: hao! Yuk..

_Mereka jalan ngedeketin Japan yang lagi asik buat peer. Ya ampun, Pan..saya aja kalo buat peer nyontek -contoh ga bener. Anak baik harus meniru..eh maaf..jangan ditiru!-_

China: Japaaaan *meluk Japan dari belakang. Eh tunggu..itu meluk apa nyekek?*

Japan: oh, China-san..ada apa ya? *berusaha untuk bernafas*

China: aku cemburu..

Japan: …hai?

China: POKOKNYA KAMU ITU PUNYA AKU ARU! *ngamuk-ngamuk random*

Japan: a-apa? *blush*

Korea: ga boleh daze! Japan itu punyaku daze! *narik tangan Japan*

China: punyaku! *balik narik*

Korea: aku! *tarik lagi*

_Japan jadi mainan tug-o-war. Untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tak lama terlihat ada dua scones berwarna hijau melayang masuk ke mulut China dan Korea._

England: *entah muncul darimana* JAPAN ITU PUNYAKU TAU! *posesif mode: ON!*

Japan: *overheat*

_Adegan berakhir dengan tragedy China dan Korea keracunan dan digotong ke rumah sakit terdekat.._

**SEPERTINYA AKAN BERLANJUT..

* * *

**

Chanchan: uwaaaa…berlanjut… (=A=)a

China: lagi-lagi AsaKiku aru.. (=.=)

Korea: iya daze..bikinin aku sama China hyung kek! =3=)o

China: ih ogah deh aru! Sereeem…. (=o=;;)

Chanchan: yah..mangap deh bikinnya AsaKiku mulu..mereka kan otepeh ane gitu loooh~ tapi entar di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada pairing-pairing ga jelas lainnya kok! Nah, para readers yang baik dan masih waras..jangan lupa riviuw dan bila ada rikues pengen pairing siapa, jangan malu-malu buat kasih tau saya yaaa~ :DD

China + Korea: YANG JUGA KAMU MALU-MALUIN TAU! *ngamuk*


	2. MalayNesiaAustralia

**Chapter 2~**

**(gyahaha! Akhirnya cerita ini jadi dibuat bersambung gajebo deh.. =.=)**

* * *

Stelah China dan Korea selamat dari tragedi bermuntah dari keracunan makanan –itu pun kalo bisa disebut makanan- yang ngga halal menurut Standar Makanan Internasional (?) itu, mereka memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dan tentu saja..korban berikutnya!

China: Cih! England ganggu aja aru! *monyong2*

Korea: Emang! Aku jadi sebel daze! Mana sesuatu yang dilemparin sama dia itu rasanya parah banget lagi! Melebihi rasa pup gajahnya Thai yang secara nama negaranya aja udah t*i itu! *bergidik*

China: Hah? Kamu pernah nyoba aru? *o0o?*

Korea: Pernah. Waktu itu Thai nabok aku terus mukaku yang awesome -ketularan virus Prussia dia?- ini napak di atas pup itu daze~ ehee~ *senyum2 gaje*

China: ….. *=o=;;*

Korea: Ah udah ah..jangan ngomongin pup melulu..jadi mules (?) daze..kita mau ngerjain siapa lagi nih, China hyung?

China: E-ehmm..gimana kalo Nesia aru? Kayanya dia belum punya nan peng you tuh aru!

Korea: Nan peng you? *O.o*

China: Ma-maksudku pacar! *=_=;;*

Korea: Oh..ayo deh daze! *=v=*

Mereka nyamperin Nesia yang lagi asik main psp.

Korea: Nesia daze~ *nepuk pundaknya Nesia*

Nesia: Hmmm~~~? *konsen main bola dipsp*

Korea: Jalan-jalan yuk! XDD

Nesia: Kemana? *masih main*

Korea: Kemana aja boleh daze! Selama ada kamu aku rela ko kemana aja~ *IH KOREA NGEGOMBAAAAL!*

Nesia: Ke lawang sewu yuk! XD

Korea: …..

Nesia: Bercanda mas! Lagian Lawang Sewu jauh…kalo deket gue mao deh..

Korea: …. *SFX: bunyi psp Nesia yang lagi maen bola*

China: Ih Korea payah aru! Eh, Nesia! Kita kencan yuk aru!

Yaaaay~ saya nganterin dua SFX yaitu BUAAAAAK! dan PLAAAAAKK! Yang tentunya dibuat oleh dua orang manusia bernamakan Malaysia dan Australiaaaaaa~~~

Australia: HEH! BRANI-BRANINYA KALIAN NGEGODA NESIA MENTANG-MENTANG SATU KELAS!

Malaysia: NGERTI DONG KALO DIA TU UDA ADA YANG PUNYA!

Australia: JELAS GUE YANG PUNYA!

Malaysia: GUE!

Australia: GUE! LU KAN CUMAN ADEKNYA DOANG!

Malaysia: … T-T

Australia: Nesia sayaaang~ yuk kita jalan-jalan~

Nesia: Heemmm….entar ya kalo ayam jago dirumah gue udah betelor, baru gue mau.. *sambil tetep main psp*

Australia : TT-TT

Korea: *bangkit dari alam kepingsanan* Eh, Nesia udah punya apa itu tadi..err..nan nan apa daze? *=3=;;*

China: Nan peng you aru! DDX

Korea: Yah iya itulah daze! XD

Nesia: Err..sebenernya ngga juga sih.. cuma dua orang ga jelas ini ngaku-ngaku gitu deh.. jadi yaudalah daripada nanti mereka berdua jadi maho..padahal gue seneng kalo mereka punya pairing aaa…tapi pairing sama siapa ya? Ah! Gimana kalo sama..bla..bla... *masuk dalam fase dunia-milik-sendiri*

Australia: …..Nesia….hiks..

Malaysia: ….kakak…huweee….

China: Gue ngerti penderitaan lu, man.. *nepok pundak Malaysia*

Korea: Yang sabar ya bro.. *nepok pundak Australia*

Malaysia + Australia: Kalian..hiks..makasih ya…

Dan sesi kali ini diakhiri dengan mereka berempat berpelukan dengan latar matahari terbenam dan SFX psp Nesia yang sedang bermain bola…

**LANJUT LAGI KAPAN-KAPAN

* * *

**

Chanchan: yaaaay~ saya berhasil~ err…mangap saya ndak bisa buat MalayxNesiaxAust yang lebih baik..abis saya ga tau Aussie ataupun Malay ataupun Nesia huweeeeeng.. (;A;)

Australia: ….gue keren gini kaga tau? (=_=)?

Malaysia: …gue mirip Romania gini ga tau? (=3=)?

Nesia: …GUE NEGARA LU GINI KAGA TAU? (OAO)?

Chanchan: i-iya…ga tauuu… (TT-TT)

Korea: ya kalo ga tau ga usah buat daze! (=3=)o

China: tapi ga baik loh tidak mengindahkan rikuesan orang, aru.. (O3O)/

Chanchan: tapi saya parah juga setelah saya pikir…MOSOK SAYA NDAK TAU PERSONIFIKASI NEGARA SENDIRI SIIIH? (OAO)!

China: parah aru!

Korea: tidak menghargai negara daze!

Nesia: *sudah kembali maen psp*

Chanchan: huwaaaaaaang! Berhenti menghujat sayaaaa.. (TT^TT) *pundung*

China: hao! Aku bakal ngegantiin posisi Chanchan sekarang! Makasih ya atas perhatiannya karena mauk baca~ ditunggu riviuw dan rikuesnya aru! ('w')/

Chanchan: huh…SAYA AKAN BIKIN KALIAN BERDUA MENDERITAAAAAA! (TTATT) *lari*

Korea + China: APA? JANGAAAAAAAAAN! *ngejar*

Australia: yuk kita jalan-jalan aja yuk… (-3-;)a

Malaysia + Nesia: hayu…. (-_-;;)


	3. RussiaBelarusia tapi gagal banget XD

**Chapter tiga lalala :DD**

**(ayo silahkan dibaca~ maaf lama updet gara2 ke Bandung XD)**

* * *

_Setelah semua kejadian ga jelas, maha alay, maha sinetron, maha,,maha apapun itu, China dan Korea mengingat misi super mulia mereka -kalo mengerjain orang itu bisa disebut mulia- dan kembalilah mereka kedalam fase MELAHIRKAN..oh bukan..maksud saya fase MERENUNGKAN (baca: pundung bersama)._

China: bah! Gagal maning, aru! (=3=)o

Korea: iya nih daze! Aku jadi bingung mau ngerjain siapa lagi.. eh kira-kira siapa ya yang dikelas ini yang belom punya nan nan itu daze? (=_=)a

China: nan peng you! Aa..gimana kalo sekarang cewek aja aru?

Korea: ide bagus, hyung! Tuh ada Belarusia daze!

China: apa? Aiyaaaa! Aku takut aru! DDX

Korea: aku juga takut daze! Tapi kan Belarusia pasti belum punya pacar jadi kita ga bakal disiksa kaya hari-hari kemarin itu daze!

China: hmm..benar juga aru..ayo deh!

_Mereka jalan pelan-pelan mendekati Belarusia. Kenapa pelan-pelan katamu? Soalnya menurut mereka, semakin mereka dekat dengan Belarusia, semakin kuat hawa membunuhnya. Apaan sih ya? Padahal Belarusia lagi anteng-antengnya kok maenin boneka berbentuk Russia...eh tunggu sebentar..KENAPA BONEKANYA DITUSUK-TUSUK?_

Korea: Be-Belarusia daze.. *ketakutan*

belarusia: hmmmm? *deathglare maut Korea*

korea: hiy! E-eh maksudku..ka-kamu ada waktu ga daze? *merinding disko*

belarusia: ...ada saja..memangnya kamu mau apa..? *tetap dengan deathglare super mautnya*

korea: Ma-mau ngajak jalan-jalan daze! *gemeteran kaya naek bajaj*

belarusia: hmm..boleh sa- ...loh? siapa itu yang ada dibelakangmu? *ngeliat kearah belakangnya Korea*

_Penasaran yang ada dibelakang Korea apa? Ada panda,eh maksud saya China. Pantesan dari tadi ga ngomong..rupanya saya kelupaan.. *ditonjok pandanya*_

China: ni hao, Belarusia aru... *ketakutan*

Belarusia: *keluar aura super gelap yang lebih gelap dari biasanya* China...berani-beraninya kamu merebut perhatian onii-san dariku..aku..aku.. *ngeluarin piso* **AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! Korosu..korosu..korosu...** *ngejar china*

China + Korea: AGYAAAAAAAA! *kabur*

Belarusia: **korosukorosukorosukorosu! **(Ya ampun itu tulisan sampe saya tebelin saking seremnya saya sama mbak Belarusia yang merupakan murid langsung dari Nyi Ratu Kanjeng Lancar Jodoh -tapi dianya sendiri kaga bisa kawin sama Russia-)

Korea: huh! ini semua salahnya China hyung daze! *misuh-misuh sambil lari*

China: aiyaaa..apa salahku aru..? *nangis sambil lari*

Belarusia: TUNGGU KALIAN BERDUA! *larinya makin kenceng*

China: ini semua salah Russia yang ga mau kawin sama Belarusia aru! DX

Korea: setuju daze! DDX

China + Korea: DASAR RUSSIA SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *tereak membahana sampe ke penjuru sekolah*

_Didalam salah satu toilet di sekolah itu.._

Russia: HACHI! Anak yang sebatang kara da~ *bersin trus nyanyi*

Lithuania: *kebetulan lagi cuci tangan* pergi mencari mamahnya~ loh? Russia sakit ya?

russia: hmm..ngga kok. Pasti ada yang ngomongin aku yang sangat ganteng ini da~ *senyum-senyum gaje ditoilet*

lithuania: *dalem ati* ya ampun..lagi buang air besar aja bisa-bisanya dia ga jelas kaya begini...

_Cerita di chapter ini berakhir dengan adegan berlari seperti kisah 'Berlarilah Melos' yang tentu saja tidak ada mirip-miripnya itu (?)_

**Masih Ada Lanjutannya Loh!

* * *

**

chanchan: err... (-_-)a

china: hayo mau bilang apalagi aru? (=3=)o

korea: emang dasar parah ni anak daze! Padahal seumur-umur aku belom pernah kenalan sama Belarusia..eh..malah kena siksaannya dia daze! DX

chanchan: aduh iya...maapin saya dong! Salahin tu temen saya yang ngerikues pairing kaya begindang! (=3=)/

korea: ya tapi bikinnya keren dikit dong daze! Misalnya kaya aku berhasil kawinin China hyung gitu daze! XDDDD

china: Aiyaaaa! Amit-amit deh aru! Mendingan aku kawin sama Russia daripada sama kamu aru! DDX

belarusia: **ADA YANG PENGEN KAWIN SAMA ONII-SAN~~~~?** *muncul kaya sadako*

chanchan + korea: *kompak* ITU SI CHINA!

belarusia: **AKU BUNUH KAMU...KESINI!** *ngejar china*

china: EH DASAR KALIAN BERDUA KURANG AJAR ARU! AWAS YA! GA DIMASAKIN LAGI! *run for his life* DDX

chanchan: yahahaha..kalau begitu saya tutup kegajeboan kita dengan pesan indah yaitu..

korea: JANGAN LUPA RIVIUW DAZE! XDD

chanchan: oh ya ampun saya baru keingetan..karena ini pairingnya banyak, jadi kalo misalkan mau rikues2 jangan yang tokohnya udah dipake yaaaaa...maaapppp (TT^TT)

korea: taelah hal penting begini baru dikasih tau di chapter tiga? parah daze.. (=3=;;)

chanchan: alah bawel kau.. sudah ya, readers! Thaaa~ ('w')/

korea: chan, yuk kita beli kimchi sambil nontonin china hyung XD

chanchan: uwooo~ dengan senang hati~~ X3


End file.
